ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Chthon
Chthon was a demonic godlike being who was once a member of the Elder Gods, a race of beings who ruled over a primeval Earth until they were cast out by the coming of a new being. This being would purged most of the Elder Gods and their path of destructive ruin and conquest from the Earth. Chthon proved too powerful to be killed in the purge and instead had to be banished from the material universe forever, though always looking for ways to pose a threat to the Earth while he searches for a way to return to the material universe. Being a master of vast knowledge and evil, Chthon orchestrated the creation of the Darkhold, a collection of secrets of the universe which could influence the mortal realm. The book stands as one of the most dangerous items in the universe and a testament to the titanic power of Chthon. All in preparation for the demons return to rule the world unchallenged eventually he discovered a young girl who become his vessel allowing him to return to earth only to be finally killed by the high evolutionary the avengers and the one he spent many centuries searching for Biography Earliest Existence Birth and battle for earth Billions of years ago, before the era in which the first single-celled organism formed on Earth, the life force of the planet gave life to a incredibly powerful sentient being known as, the Demiurge. When Demiurge was born from the biosphere layer of the Earth itself it did not come into being from the same universe, rather a parallel dimension. This godlike being saw fit to place the seeds of a powerful race to inhabit the newly formed world, the species born from Demiurge would become known as the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods would rule the world for millions of years, spreading in numbers across the planet. One of the first and most powerful of these gods was Chthon '''and his siblings Oshtur one of the first magic user and Set the multi headed serpent Chthon spent his time studying the mystical forces of the multiverse, and soon became the first Master of the Dark Arts. Over time, the Elder Gods began warring with one another and struggled for power and Dominance of the world Chthon's mother Gaea who had not been corrupted by the temptations of power, feared for the safety of the new life brewing with the Earth's oceans. With the aid of the Demiurge, Gaea conceived a means of ending the Elder Gods civil war causing death and degeneration, a new king of being that would lay waste to the monsters the Elder Gods had become known as atum. Chthon, having the talent of foresight, foresaw the threat of his new sibling, and so to protect himself made preparations for an escape. He inscribed all knowledge of magic and the dark arts onto his parchments that would serve as a testament to his power and a link between him and the material universe. Sensing that the end was near, Chthon enacted a spell that allowed him to flee to another dimension before he could be slain. Over the centuries, ancient Humans would find the scrolls that Chthon had forged, eventually bounding them together into a single volume, which over time become called the Darkhold. The Darkhold would over the course of Human history be called a Book of Sins as the cause of misery and death on humanity. Interference in History To make certain that the surviving Elder Gods could not pose a threat to the new life already forming in the oceans, Gaea ensured Chthon's banishment from the material universe. Though unable to return to Earth while being trapped in a realm that he would claim as his own, his realm was close enough to the material universe so that he may interfere with the course of Human events. As part of his quest for knowledge, Chthon experimented on sentient beings to further his own desires, such as demonic creatures which have proven able to travel in between dimensions while he was unable to. By acting through a series of elemental hosts each called The Other, Chthon was able to grant power or influence throughout the universe, one such example being The Other that advised Thanos in his crusade of the Infinity Stones. All mortals who used the knowledge of Chthon placed within the Darkhold forfeited their souls and were corrupted by the demon, though he did not collect souls but rather used them as pawns toward his desire to return to Earth. The Darkhold was used by many including Babylonian savants, Egyptian priests, and Hebrew scholars. Returning to the Earth In medieval times circa the Sixth Century, the sorceress Morgan le Fay formed a cult of mystics around the power of the Darkhold, a cult that would become the Chthonic Brotherhood. They attempted to summon Chthon to the material universe so that they may force him to do their bidding, not knowing that his power and consciousness would be uncontrollable. Being summoned by the residents of the Earth was a loophole in Chthon's banishment, although he was under no obligation to obey those who summoned him. As a result the terms which held Chthon away from the material universe had been broken, allowing him to venture to the Earth and roam free once more. Realizing their mistake, Morgan's cult attempted to fully banish Chthon from Earth as he was in primordial times, but they were not strong enough to do so. Instead of banishing him, the cult contained Chthon to a single region on Earth, an area in Eastern Europe which would be known in modern times as Novi Grad the capital of Sokovia. Which unknowingly provided him with the means to rise again Modern Era Finding a Herald and final destruction During the countless generations that Chthon waited for a new host, he also influenced the course of human history to lead to his candidate. However in the late 1980's, Chthon's plan would finally pay off as Mount Wundagore which had been taken over by the High Evolutionary, was about to be the birthplace of two twins that would be essential to the Evolutionary's plans, and in addition be very powerful. As Chthon was about to enact his plan, the High Evolutionary used his knowledge of the mystic arts to prevent Chthon from carrying out his plan by eradicating every trace of him from the walls of Wundagore and ultimately destroyed his dimension thus ultimately destroying him. Before the High Evolutionary could wipe him out completely however, every last piece of Chthon would be transferred to the young girl, whose powers he knew were tied to the mystic arts. From that day on, a piece of Chthon would live in Wanda Maximoff, and would forever alter her destiny, as it would amplify her powers to lengths no one would expect eventually chthon started to corrupt wanda after her brother pietro was killed by ultron and vision was the first to Notice the change in her behavior before they could stop her chthon took her mind over and revived pietro as his vessel and started a heated battle which destroyed the headquarters vision called out to wanda telling her she can resist him she said her brother would die again vision said it wasn't pietro but a lie and scarlet witch mamaged to break free of the demonic being She than contained his soul and wondered what to do with it than suddenely the high evolutionary who had been watching the whole time appeared and finished what he started years ago and seemingly destroyed chthon he than erased their memories of the battle and restored the building to better prepare them for thanos attack and laid pietro to slumber in peace before leaving. how ever though it appeared chthon was destroyed for good he merely returned to the spirit realm where he planned to exact revenge by finding a suitable host after his first attempt Octavian bloom failed. he decided to inhibit the most powerful super hero in the world body the sentry which he later did.But the monster in side sentry called the void over powered the demonic beings soul and tore it apart ending chthon existence once and for all Powers and Abilities * '''Dark Magic Mastery: Chthon is a being of unimaginable mystical power, specifically that which can be called black magic & chaos magic. * Other-realm Control: In the dimension he has created for himself he controls every aspect of reality. * Mystic Patron: He can also send his power out of that dimension when invoked to do so by a spellcaster, though when this is done the spellcaster's soul is forfeit to the Elder God. * Other Connection: Until Chthon finds a way to truly free himself from his other-dimensional realm, he can operate on Earth through his elemental host, known as the Other, which is summoned when someone uses the Darkhold. The Other can manifest itself in any appearance it wants, but its actions on the Earthly sphere are generally limited by the demands of the user of the Darkhold. If the proper rituals are performed, Chthon can also take over mortal host-bodies on Earth, but he can not easily transfer all of his totality to these forms, and often even the fraction he can is too much for the form to contain. * Demonic Possession: If the proper rituals are performed, Chthon can also take over mortal host-bodies on Earth, but he can not easily transfer all of his totality to these forms, and often even the fraction he can is too much for the form to contain. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hell-Lords Category:Eternals Category:Sorcerers Category:Deceased Characters